Ain't too ProudPart 1
by Bluemoon Stranger
Summary: What would have happened if David would have left during the "going on a date" scene when Maddie ran into her house in "A Trip to the Moon"?
1. Chapter 1

What would have happened if David would have left after Maddie bolted out of the car during their 'date" in "A Trip to the Moon?"

"Fine! Then go and recite your dictionary, Miss Ambivalent."

Maddie threw him a scathing look, "I don't want to do this David."

'Do what?" David asked although he knew exactly what she meant.

"THIS! Do this! "Maddie spat out "Spend another pointless evening arguing with you!"

"Pointless huh?" David repeated slowly.

"I don't want to do this anymore!"

David smirked "Then don't do it!" He could feel his temper rising and fought the anger down. Was she serious? Always some reason to get mad at me, he thought wryly. David sighed. He looked at her closely. "You think I don't know what you're doing? Look at you! Just sitting there waiting for me to screw up."

Maddie stared him down "I don't know what you're talking about!"

David continues "Sure, this is another one of your tests and you're just waiting me to fail. Aren't you? Aren't you?" He prodded.

Maddie didn't answer instead she threw him a look that should have turned him to ashes and bolted out of the car. David heard the door slam before he even had the chance to turn around.

David sat in the car a few minutes trying to collect his thoughts. What should he do now? Should he go after her? Why was he always the one doing the chasing? He was quickly tiring of her games. Shaking his head in disgust, David walked over to Maddie's closed door. "Hey Maddie!" he yelled "Come out. Come out. Wherever you are!" He began banging on the door with his fist. "Game over! You win!" Silence. She sure is a piece of work, David thought darkly. "He began banging on the door with one hand as he rang the doorbell repeatedly with the other calling her name 'MADDIE!" Silence. All the scenes form the last few weeks replayed themselves in David's tired mind. "We need a pact." "I'm not supposed to be with someone like you." "We need a new pact." "I feel empty inside." "I'm not happy." Fury overtook him as he gave the door one last bang and a kick for good measure. She wasn't worth this. No woman was worth this! Somewhere in LA there was a shot of tequila with his name on it. David drove away. He felt like a man for the first time in weeks.

Maddie heard David banging on her door and calling out her name. What did he want? She thought darkly? Why couldn't he just leave her alone! She needed time to think! The last month had been a whirlwind and Maddie couldn't wrap her mind around it! Maddie poured herself a glass of wine and sat on her sofa sipping it slowly. David continued to call out for her, ringing and knocking. She felt a little mean just ignoring him. But she didn't really care. A few minutes later, Maddie realized that she hadn't heard David in a while. She tip toed to the door and put her ear to it. Silence. She carefully opened the door a crack and peeked out. No David. She opened the door wider. No car. Maddie flew out of her house and looked around. He really was gone! Maddie dropped to her steps. She was stunned! For the last few weeks she had called all the shots in this relationship or whatever this thing was with David. She knew she had the upper hand and she liked it. Maddie never thought David would leave before he tried to convince her to go on this "date". She was surprised and nervous over this new development. She was still sure that David would return soon. She was wrong.

David parked the car near his apartment and decided to walk to his favorite watering hole. He realized that he needed more than one or two tequilas to help him forget this lousy night and he knew he would be in no shape to drive. He wondered what Maddie's reaction was when she realized that he had left. Despite himself, David felt a laugh bubbling up in his throat. Ha! She must have been shocked when her puppet wasn't there for her to play with! Miss Ambivalent! She pushes me away with one hand as she's grabbing my belt buckle with the other. He just couldn't understand that woman. Tonight he wouldn't even try! A few shots, a few laughs with whoever was hanging out and then he would worry about Maddie tomorrow. OK where had he heard that line before?

David never did come back that night. Maddie had spent a sleepless night waiting for the sound of the car. Waiting for the sound of the key in the lock. They never came. He never came. Did he realize this was the first night that they had been apart since IT happened? Did he even care? Maddie tried to call David's apartment again. She had tried him a few times during the night. She really didn't know what she would have said to him if he answered the phone. But it had become an obsession to call every few minutes. Where was he? Either he was deliberately not answering the phone or he really wasn't home. She even called Blue Moon a few times. No answer there either. Where was that man, she fretted. How was she supposed to get to work this morning since he took the car? Maddie decided to call a cab. She wasn't very happy. Actually, she was quite the opposite. She realized she was acting a bit crazy but couldn't help herself. She wants David to leave her alone and then when he does she is unhappy! Talk about being ambivalent!

Maddie had the cab driver drop her off at the garage level. She wanted to see if the car was parked in their space. It was. So David must be here too. Why did the idea that she would soon see David make her feel glad. Happy. But nervous too. Damn that man!

David wasn't feeling his best. Too much booze and too little sleep was making his head pound. He had tried to find forgetfulness in the bottom of a shot glass but it hadn't worked. He had tried to sleep off the effects of the tequila but what little sleep he had gotten were filled with dreams of Maddie. He realized that was the first night they had spent apart since they had made love. He wondered if she missed him half as much as he missed her. Probably not he mused. He had to accept the fact that she didn't want to continue with their relationship. The sooner he accepted it the easier it would become to forget how she felt in his arms. Keep dreaming, Addison; Maddie's voice filled his head. Anyway, he was tired of her damn pacts and her stupid uncertainty. Either she wanted him or she didn't. Most of the time it seemed like she didn't. Sometimes he thought he caught her looking at him with disgust. That really annoyed him. When he thought about the ways she had treated him these last weeks he felt his face grow hot in shame. He had allowed her to make him feel like crap. He was constantly walking on egg shells around her. He was constantly waiting for the other shoe to drop. He was constantly failing her stupid tests. He refused to let her pull his strings anymore. And he knew that what was easy was of no value. She didn't value him because he was always there. Always at her beck and call. Well, that was going to stop. David knew with a man's certainty that if there was any hope of a relationship with Maddie he had to act like a man. Not like a lovesick schoolboy. He had never let her manipulate or boss him around before IT happened. He realized he was whipped. Wow, when did David Addison get whipped by a piece of ass? Ok she was much more than that to him but maybe if he started thinking of her that way. Treating her that way he would run to him. It was worth a shot. He just hoped he didn't shoot his damn foot off!

Maddie felt like a caged animal. She had been in her office for the last hour and David had made no attempt to see her. He had always been the one trying to get her behind closed doors since IT happened. What had changed? She decided to have a talk with Agnes. That woman seemed to know everything. She had a sixth sense when it came to her and David. Maddie buzzed her. "Can I see you in my office, Miss Dipesto?"

"Sure thing Ms. Hayes!" Agnes knew something had happened between her two beloved bosses. She had eyes and wasn't stupid. She knew exactly the time they had started sleeping together. She could see it in their eyes. A raw passion that made you feel uncomfortable when you were alone with them. It was like they wanted you to leave so they could be alone. Agnes saw how they tried to hide their relationship. Leaving separately, never coming in to the office at the same time. Didn't they realize the whole office knew they were sleeping together? Agnes wasn't happy about it but she knew there were bets on how long it would last. She hoped for a very long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Agnes knew that Ms. Hayes and Mr. Addison had gone out the night before. It was so sweet the way Mr. Addison had declared his love for Miss Hayes in front of everyone is the office. Then asked her on a date. So cute. Agnes felt so happy for them. Finally! After so many twists and turns and then Sam; they had found their way to each other. I helped too, Agnes thought smugly as she went into Mr. Addison's office to water the plants.

Suddenly her smugness and happiness went up in a poof of smoke. Mr. Addison was sprawled out on his couch looking hung over and miserable. She realized with a pang that the date probably had been a flop! Those two! Why did they make something so damn easy like falling in love so difficult?

Agnes to the rescue. This was a delicate operation but she was up for the task! "Good Morning! Mr. Addison!" Agnes greeted him. He just grunted in reply.

David sat up rubbing his eyes 'What time is it Agnes?"

"It's almost 8 o'clock." She stopped watering the plants and sat on the corner of the couch. "Are you ok, Mr. Addison? You don't look so hot."

David just laughed. The laughing hurt his head. David got up and went to his refrigerator and took out the container of chocolate milk. He took a deep drink and sighed. 'I don't feel so hot either he admitted." David nodded his head towards Maddie's office. Agnes knew what he was asking. "Not yet." Agnes shook her head. She waited for Mr. Addison. She could feel that he needed to talk and she was willing to listen. "I guess the whole office is gonna want to know how the date went." He began. Agnes just nodded and listened. "Well it went nowhere" he smiled but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"What happened?" Agnes whispered. She didn't know why she was whispering but she felt this was a secret mission and she had to be quiet about her involvement. "Is everything ok with you and Ms. Hayes?"

David shook his head "I don't know." David sipped his milk. "I just don't know." He repeated with a resignation is his voice Agnes had never heard from him before regarding Miss Hayes.

Agnes knew more than she let on to Mr. Addison. She had been a sounding board for Miss Hayes a time or two. She knew things that Miss Hayes told her and she would never betray her confidences. She could point him in the right direction though she realized.

"Our Miss Hayes really is a piece of work you know." David told her slumping into in to his chair. He slowly recounted to Agnes what had gone on the previous night. Agnes was quiet during his recital. She never interrupted just stared at him with those brown eyes so full of concern. "See Agnes. No date."

Agnes shook her head. "So you just left." Agnes knew that Miss Hayes was probably not happy about that.

"Something like that." David nodded "What was I supposed to do? Huh? Beg her to come out. She's been mopping the floor with my guts for the last few weeks now. Is we on or is we off? We don't belong together David. You're not who I'm supposed to be with David.' He imitated Maddie with a high falsetto voice. "I can't seem to do anything right with that woman." He looked near tears. "Maybe we should just go back to the way it was before..." David cut himself off. He didn't know how much she knew but …

Agnes just nodded "I know Mr. Addison." She told him "A blind man could see how your relationship changed since that night."

"Yeah and not for the better unfortunately. I was so happy Agnes and she just shot me down. And stupid me goes back for more and bang again. I'm down. How much can a man take Agnes?"

Agnes knew a little bit. Al right maybe more than a little about Miss Hayes' insecurities and fears regarding Mr. Addison. For some reason Miss Hayes did not believe that he was in it for the long haul. She figured he would just get tired of her. Agnes could not for the life of her understand how Miss Hayes could think such a thing about Mr. Addison. He was a good man and the way he looked at Miss Hayes you could tell he was madly in love with her. She knew Miss Hayes loved him too but if she didn't embrace their love Agnes knew it would never work out between them. Agnes to the rescue!

"I think you two need to talk."

David nearly choked on the milk he had been drinking "Are you kidding me? All we do is talk. Actually I talk and she just keeps giving me reasons why we shouldn't be together."

"Did you ever tell how you feel?"

"Over and over and over. Ad nausea. Maybe that's the problem. She figures that I will be here waiting and loving her no matter how she treats me." He nodded his head and slammed his fist on the desk "That's it Agnes."

David came to the realization that no matter how madly in love he was with Maddie he couldn't go on with way things had been going. Him pulling her close she pushing him away. Telling her he loved her only to hear about a new pact she wanted to make. How stupid he had been. No more! If she wanted him she would have to come to him. She would have to tell him how she felt.

David told Agnes exactly what he was thinking. Agnes knew she had her hands full. Miss Hayes was stubborn. And she was probably fuming about last night. Agnes knew she had to talk to Miss Hayes and quickly before this nonsense went any further!

All morning long while Maddie waited for David to barge into her office, she felt like a cat on a hot tin roof. She knew David was in and yet he was keeping his distance. Damn David, she fumed!

Later that morning, Maddie buzzed Miss Dipesto. "Can I see you in my office, Miss Dipesto?"

"Sure thing Ms. Hayes!"

Agnes to the rescue. Agnes was going in with all her ammunition. She would not fail!

Maddie was sitting behind her desk when Agnes entered her office. She was happy to see Agnes. Agnes had wisdom in matters of the heart that astounded Maddie. She had a good ear and talking to Agnes always helped to clear her head.

"What can I do for you Miss Hayes?" Agnes asked although she knew. "Oh I was just wondering how you were on this fine day?"

"Fine."

"And how is Bert?"

"Fine."

"And how is your day going so far?"

"Fine."

Maddie snapped 'Can't you say anything but fine?" she was instantly apologetic. "Oh Agnes. I am so sorry. I just have a lot on my mind. I didn't sleep very well last night." Agnes waited.

"Don't you want to know about my date with Mr. Addison?" Maddie asked. 'I bet the whole entire office wants to know about our date." Maddie put her head in her hands. 'Oh Miss Dipesto!" she cried, "There was no date last night. David left me alone and I couldn't get in touch with him. I called and called his apartment all night and he either wasn't there or didn't answer. Where was he? And why did he leave me? It's the first time we've been apart since. Since well you know!" Maddie started to cry. Wow, Agnes thought this is serious. She had never known Miss Hayes to break down before.

"I don't know why I keep pushing him away. He was right to leave. I was being mean and petty. He is always trying to make me happy and I always make him sad. Oh Agnes, I don't know what to do?"

Wise Agnes jumped in "Oh Miss Hayes. I think you know exactly what you need to do." Maddie wiped her eyes with her tissues and listened, 'Mr. Addison is just as miserable as you are." Maddie looked at her. "He is?" Agnes nodded.

"What did he tell you Agnes?"

"Just that you were trying to pick a fight..."

Maddie cut her off "I was not!" she stopped and thought "Ok maybe I was." She cried.

"And he left."

"Did he mention where he went?"

Agnes shook her head. From the smell emanating from him she was sure it had been a bar but that wasn't her place to say. "He is very unhappy. He doesn't know what to think. He really doesn't think you want to be with him?"

"How could he think that?" Maddie cried then she thought about all she had put him through and nodded her head. 'I guess I see where he would get that from." She admitted sadly.

Agnes to the rescue "Maybe it is out of line for me to say these things to you Miss Hayes. I may be over stepping my bounds but I think you need to hear this."

Maddie just waited for Agnes to speak "Mr. Addison is a good man. I have known him a long time. He isn't a womanizer like people believe. He has a good heart. He is crazy in love with YOU, Miss Hayes. I can see it in his eyes. I can see how he speaks to you treats you. The question is why can't you see it?"

Maddie just shook her head. "He scares me Agnes!" Maddie confessed "He makes me feel out of control. He evokes feelings in me that I have never felt before."

"Is that a bad thing?" Agnes asked wisely.

Maddie "I guess not."

Agnes continued with her sage advice, "It may be none of my business but he is waiting for you to make the next move. He is tied up in knots over the last few weeks and is losing faith in a happy ending. If I were you Miss Hayes I would go to him now and convince him of your love."

'Easier said than done."

"I wouldn't wait too long if I were you." Agnes warned, "Mr. Addison loves you to distraction but his patience is wearing thin." With that Agnes left Maddie to her thoughts. 


	3. Chapter 3

Agnes' face broke into an ear splitting grin when she saw Maddie heading toward David's office. "Yay" she thought happily.

Maddie knocked on David's door. 'Slip and slide under." He called out cheerily.

Maddie felt like her stomach was filled with butterflies as she entered David's office. He was sitting at his desk with his back to the door and staring at the window.

"David." She called softly. He quickly spun around in the chair to face her. "Maddie."

Maddie had come here with such clear intentions but all of them seemed to have flown out the window when she came face to face with David. She hated herself but she was so afraid to put her heart on the line with him. Sure, David had repeatedly told her he loved her but he never had spoken about a future for them. He had never voiced any form of commitment to her. The thought flew across Maddie's mind, why would he discuss a future with her when she made him so unsure of their present? Agnes' words filled her head "You will lose him. Lose him. Lose him." Maddie decided to tread carefully in this mind field of love.

"I was just wondering if you had any new information on the Anderson case."

David's jaw dropped when he saw Maddie in his office. He figured she had come to apologize to him. He had figured wrong. He refused to continue with this charade! "Is that the real reason you came in here, Maddie?" he asked her carefully.

She laughed nervously and looked at him. His face was set in stone. "Lose him. Lose him." Agnes' words echoed through her mind.

"Well," she told him slowly, "maybe that's not the only reason" she admitted shyly.

David remained silent. Come on baby he urged her silently. The ball is in your court. Hit it to me. Come on Maddie.

Maddie perched on the edge of his desk. He could smell her perfume and he felt his senses reeling. He had to restrain himself from throwing her down on his desk and kissing her senseless. He remained silent and raised a questioning eyebrow.

Maddie watched him. "You aren't going to make this easy for me are you?"

Before he could stop them the words shot out of his mouth, "But I know how much you like it hard."

Maddie's face fell and she jumped off his desk. David grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "I'm so sorry. Rewind the last 5 minutes. Please." Maddie shook him off. "That's it David."

"What's it? "He asked wishing he could kick himself. Maddie was just going to tell him something important and he goes and puts his damn foot in his mouth! _(Side note, Leave a tender Moment Alone. Billy Joel =David Addison)_

Maddie's anger faded away as she looked into David's green eyes. So hopeful just a moment ago now filled with confusion and hopelessness. She reperched herself on the side of his desk. She swallowed hard and took a deep breathe to calm her racing heart.

"Sooo partner. I missed you last night." She whispered.

"Missed me?" "Missed you."

"Really?" David smiled into her eyes. "Well, I missed you too." He admitted.

David waited for her to continue. Come on Maddie! Why is it so difficult for you to admit your feelings for me?

Silence. They stared at each other for a long moment. Green eyes into blue ones.

"Soooo." David said in a soft, quiet voice. Both realized they hadn't been this close together without pulling each other's clothes off in a long time.

Maddie ran a finger down David's cheek. He leaned closer to Maddie until their mouths were a hair's breadth away. Maddie could feel his hot, peppermint scented breathe whisper across her face. She bent toward David until her lips were almost on his. She felt David pull back. Maddie opened her eyes to see David practically jump out of his chair.

No, he refused to allow her to skirt around their issues by using sex. Then after it was over she would want to make another pact. Damn her!

Maddie was stunned when David bolted out of his chair like his pants were on fire. Her eyes turned to him wanted to tell her a thing or two or three but decided to shut his mouth and let her do the talking.

"Is that it? "She asked him. 'Is what it?" "Us? This?" she was puzzled and hurt. David could see the hurt and uncertainty in Maddie's eyes. He hated that he had been the one to put them there. Without thinking, David went over to Maddie and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her with all the pent up love and passion he felt for her. Her arms enclosed him and pulled him closer. David knew where this was leading and he reluctantly pulled away.

"Maddie. Maddie? What are we doing?" he sat down and pulled him onto his lap. He began to run his fingers through her silky hair, taking a tendril and placing it behind her ear. Maddie could feel how much David wanted her. Why was he hesitating?

"You came in here with something on your mind. I want to know what you had to say. We can't go on this way, Maddie." David kissed her on the corner of her mouth. "You know it and I know it. David pushed a lock of hair away from her face.

Maddie began playing with his shirt collar. Unbuttoning his shirt, pulling off his tie. David grabbed her hands stopping her. Maddie looked into his eyes. "Where did you go last night David?"

He didn't answer he just stared at her with those damn green eyes. Maddie moved closer to him until her mouth was near his ear. "I didn't want you to leave."

David couldn't help himself. He laughed but it wasn't a happy one. "You sure as hell could have fooled me."

"What does that mean?" she asked.

David's head shot back. "Really, if I have to explain it to you then we really do have a problem."

Maddie stared him down but was the first to look away. "I'm sorry." She said in a small voice he barely heard.

"Why Maddie?"

"Why am I sorry?"  
>"No why do you keep pushing me away."<p>

Maddie shook her head as tears appeared in her eyes. "I do love you David."

"Do you?" he asked her in that low, sexy voice that drove her to distraction. She nodded. David narrowed his eyes and stared at her. Waiting. Damn those green eyes! She could get lost in them forever. What was so wrong with that, she asked herself. Agnes' words ringing in her head "Mr. Addison is a good man.' Maddie agreed. David was a wonderful man. Her wonderful man if she would let him.

David refused to pull the words out of her mouth. She was a grown woman and she needed to let him know what the hell she wanted from him. He wasn't a mind reader. David heard himself say those words to Maddie. "Maddie, I'm not a mind reader." He told her gently. "I just want, no need, to know what you want. The last few weeks have been wonderful for me. If they weren't for you, I need to know that." Maddie looked into his eyes. Her breathe caught with the love and tenderness she saw in their depths. "But if they were wonderful for you, I need to that that too."

Maddie felt tears dripping down her face. David hated her tears. "Don't cry." He soothed as he pulled her close. "I don't ever want to make you cry."

Maddie smiled at him through her tears. "David. I am so sorry I've treated you so badly. So many stupid pacts and making you think I am ashamed of you .Of our relationship." She got off his lap and began to pace around his office, not looking at him.

"It's not you that I am ashamed of." She tried to explain, "It's just the way I feel when I'm around you embarrasses me when other people are around us." She stopped and took a deep breathe. "I feel exposed. I feel like they know what we've been doing." She looked at him boldly, "and what I want to do to you, with you when ever we're together." She looked away and slumped into his couch. "I love you David Addison."

"I love you Maddie Hayes." He smiled at her. David got up and moved next to her on the couch. She could smell his cologne and feel the heat emanating from his body. David moved closer until heir thighs were nearly touching.

"And what do you want to do to me, with me, whenever we're together?" David's hand slid up her thigh. Maddie felt a searing heat where his hand lay. She leaned in to him. "Oh David. Please be patient with me. Don't give up on me. On us." She begged.

David moved his hand higher. He heard Maddie catch her breathe. "Is there an us, Maddie?" The feel of her skin under his hand was making his head spin. How he loved this woman.

Maddie couldn't concentrate on his words. Why did her body crave him so damn much? She needed to put aside her fears and insecurities. David had always made her feel safe and secure. Why did that change when they became lovers? Why did she feel so vulnerable? Maddie hadn't realized she had spoken her thoughts out loud. David removed his hand from Maddie's thigh and sat up. Why did she feel so empty when David removed his hand?

"Maddie." He pulled her closer so that her head was resting on his shoulder. "I'm in this forever. I want to marry you. I want you to have my babies." He crooned to her. "I love you so much. I want you to always feel safe in my arms."

Maddie tilted her head up to look into his eyes. His look made her feel not only safe and secure but loved and treasured. "Oh David" she whispered.

"So how about another date?" he asked her softly.

"First things, first." She told him placing his hand back on her leg.

"You're the boss." He teased as he let his fingers do the talking.


End file.
